<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and as i watch your body float, i realized there is nothing out there for me, only betrayal and the void. by ffslynch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999311">and as i watch your body float, i realized there is nothing out there for me, only betrayal and the void.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslynch/pseuds/ffslynch'>ffslynch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Crewmate Kuroo Tetsurou, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Impostor Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Murder, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslynch/pseuds/ffslynch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has a mission, and he won't let anything get on his way. At least that's what he tells himself.<br/>Infamous Among Us Au for Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 day 3; Defeat/’I can’t lose you too’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and as i watch your body float, i realized there is nothing out there for me, only betrayal and the void.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a rough draft of this in a fever dream at 2am after seeing this<a>tweet</a> by Mads, so obviously is very inspired by that. Then I commented about it with <a>Vale</a> , and she made me do it and actually write the whole thing (and she's wonderful so you should def check out her <a>fics</a>!!)<br/>.<br/>Basically, this was a meme and I took it too far lmao but regardless: I hope you enoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kenma received his mission, he thought the world was laughing at him. He had been working for Setter Corp for a while now, but most of his work had been done in land, small tasks that mostly involved messing up paper work, hacking programs or simply assisting with ideas to further delay or completely shut down any project made by Captains &amp; Co. </p><p>There wasn’t much to say as to why he decided to join the corp, his motivation was pretty straight forward. Kenma had not always been an impostor, or someone who went out of his way to ruin and end other people’s lives. Actually, when he was younger, he was the type of teenager that wouldn’t go out of his way to do nothing, really. He hated confrontation, hated discussion and dealing with other people, and hated any sort of drama. He liked video games, his parents and apple pie, and that was pretty much it. And then the accident happened.</p><p>When Kenma was 15, his parents went on a trip to Hokkaido. It was a short weekend get away, a much-needed alone time for the hard-working couple who poured themselves into giving everything for their community and their loved ones. Kenma was happy his parents could finally relax and take a minute to breath and enjoy life by themselves, and was glad to have a whole weekend alone to himself, for video games and candy and no homework or vegetables whatsoever. He would see his parents again on Monday, rested and happy, and life would move on the same peaceful pace as it had been doing for the past decade and a half. </p><p>The Kozumes were 2 out of the 184 people in Hokkaido that died due to the explosion of the Tomari Nuclear Power Plant, caused by the fall of a spacecraft on it. The ship, and consequential disaster, had been manufactured and controlled by Captain &amp; Co. </p><p>Kenma woke up Monday morning orphan, lost and angry. He kept moving on with life, filled to the brim with grief and a resentment he had no place to let out, until he was contacted by the leader of Setter Corp, asking about his plans for the future and presenting possible prospects of careers. They would support him financially, whether he wanted to keep studying and work part-time or decided to join full on as an employee, the health insurance was great and so was the salary. The ‘issue’, or rather the cherry on top of it, was what the job constituted in itself. Setter Corp worked in many things, but the part that was recruiting Kenma - The Second Division Department - specialized in taking down other possible corporations responsible for causing trauma and disaster for large groups of people, regardless if reparations had been made or not. Boiled down to it - Kenma was going to get paid to get revenge and help destroy the same people that had been responsible for the death of his parents. Saying yes to the job offer had been a no-brainer for him.</p><p>Or at least it had been, until a very uneventful Thursday afternoon in which Kenma found himself staring at the email on his computer screen, with the information for his future assignment. He was getting promoted, from a desk job - to an Impostor. Impostors were responsible for infiltrating teams and events, and ruining everything from inside out. They were usually only needed if it was a big project that the Setter Corp wasn’t able to put an end to it before it had even started it. </p><p>Being an impostor involved a few things that Kenma hated - It meant he would be out in a mission that could actually take months, away from home, it meant interacting with people almost constantly, it meant getting his hands dirty and directly killing them, which always made him nauseous and squirmy, and the worst of all: it meant getting into a ship and going into space. There is no need to explain why the last part in itself was enough to make Kenma’s heart leap and burst with anxiety. He had to take a couple breaths, harshly, trying to calm himself down. The air comes in too fast and cold, and goes out heavily like melting iron dripping out. It was the first time he questioned if he could do a mission, if it was worth to keep his job. But he thought about his mother warm hands on his hair and his father laugh and how he never go the chance to tell them how much he loved when they sang off-key on Sunday mornings while cleaning the house. He replied to the email informing he was available and looking forward for the mission. </p><p>And now here he was, on the entering hall of the ship, waiting for it to the time to launch. With him, there were 9 other crewmates, all wearing different coloured spacesuits to make identification easier, as the breathing masks made hard for you to see who was under all the thick fabric and glass. Kenma’s was a dark red, which he had chosen for practical purposes - in case he ended up making more of a mess than intended during his mission.</p><p>On the other side of the hall, almost in front of him, is Akaashi Keiji, the other impostor. His own spacesuit is navy blue - a choice almost made for practical reasons, something about being harder to stain and mixing easily with dark red to make it seem like a simple smudge. It’s not his first time in a ship, and neither he nor Kenma have clean hands but would rather do their worst to the ship itself instead of actually killing people. </p><p>“First time” the crewmate on Kenma’s right, wearing a black suit, asks. Kenma snaps his head in his direction, and as an answer the crewmate points to his hands. Kenma had been tapping against his knees constantly. He hadn’t even noticed. “Don’t worry too much about it, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Is just a regular recognition mission, nothing major. We’ll be back down in no time.” </p><p>Kenma’s mouth is filled with bitter and poisonous words, thoughts of what exactly he thinks of the ‘safety’ involved in these missions on how much his parents would beg to differ, but he swallows them all. He is feeling too much, has to dial down to his rational side again. He nods, curtly and the crewmate laughs a bit.</p><p>“Not much of a talker, are you? That’s ok, I’ll let you be.” he says, and right after, the ship’s IA voice booms through the ship.</p><p>“Launch will begin in 10,9,8…”</p><p>The countdown ends, and Kenma takes a deep breath as the ship launches. There was no going back now.</p><p>[...]</p><p>The mission goes smoothly, at least in the beginning. The crewmates sometimes socialize, but because Kenma tends to work during their downtime he is able to keep it mostly to himself, without raising suspicion. He and Akaashi work fast enough to be productive but slowly enough to not call any unwanted attention. Everything is fine, until Kenma get’s caught cutting wires by the crewmate on a yellow suit - Terushima, he believes. </p><p>Well, a mission is a mission, and Kenma has no time to lose. </p><p>It takes a couple of hours, but eventually Kenma hears the loud siren signalling for an emergency meeting. The crewmate in an obnoxiously loud cyan coloured uniform - Kenma believes his name is Oikawa, but he might be wrong - reports to have found Terushima’s body on electrical, neck twisted on an unnatural angle. There is a tense climate in the air, if not borderline hysterical. Which is completely comprehensible of course, they are, after all, stuck on a ship in space for the foreseeable future and one of them just got murdered. Kenma supposes that fear induced hysteria is a very reasonable response to the current scenario. </p><p>Most of them are able to keep calm, however. Truth was: lots of people didn’t quite support Captain &amp; Co. and its business projects, and the idea of being stuck in space for weeks was enough to drive some people insane. And to top it off, Terushima wasn’t exactly the most liked and respected person of all times, he had a pretty strung reputation and had got into fights with at least a few of the other crewmates, both before and during the mission. All in all, there were many reasons as of why the murder had taken place, and everyone there knew very well the effects of high tension in space had on usually regular people. </p><p>That doesn’t mean they don’t take precautions, of course. A crewmate that introduces himself as Daichi, in the most awful orange spacesuit Kenma has ever seen, strongly suggests that from that moment onwards they get paired up and do not separate. Kenma slightly turns in Akaashi’s direction, and although he can’t completely see his face inside the mask, a small nod is enough for him to see they’re on the same page. Support the idea and get partnered with different people. Less suspicious, more productive.  </p><p>Akaashi ends up with a loud man in a white suit who introduces himself as Bokuto. Kenma is thankful for the mask because he is sure that the face he does, when reacting to Bokuto’s loudness when talking to Akaashi, is not exactly polite. He wishes his colleague luck in dealing with such a mess of a human. </p><p>Kenma doesn’t get lucky either. He ends up getting partnered with the same crewmate in the black outfit that tried to calm him down on the day of the launch, which is a bad sign in itself. Kenma grimaces at the idea of getting partnered with someone that made small talk with strangers. Not only that, the fact he noticed Kenma was nervous meant that he was observant. Kenma would have to be double careful around him.</p><p>The crewmate introduces himself as Kuroo, and immediately tries to find out more about Kenma. There is a brief moment in which Kenma seriously considers throwing all to the wind and just murder him as well just to avoid this unlawful amount of interaction, but he is surprised when Kuroo suddenly goes silent for a moment, watching him before continuing.</p><p>“When I talked to you on launching day, you didn’t say anything out loud, and I’ve seen you talk to other crewmates but you always end up leaving and doing your thing. I just thought you were shy, but if I’m making you uncomfortable, then I’m sorry. I’ll try to keep it more to myself in the future” he says and Kenma blinks, shocked.</p><p>That is...awfully thoughtful. Kenma cursed Kuroo in his head, the last thing he needed was to get partnered with someone that was observant AND had decent morals. Terushima was easy to kill because he was unbearable. When the time came, dealing with Kuroo would be much harder. </p><p>“You can...make comments sometimes” Kenma says, reluctant “I’ve seen you around everyone else and you clearly enjoy talking” to this, Kuroo snorted loudly and Kenma hunched his shoulder, self-conscious of how bad that sounded. “I...Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that”</p><p>“No, no, it’s ok!” Kuroo says, still chuckling “I mean, I do enjoy talking with everyone else. It’s not my first space mission and it can get awfully lonely up here, you know? But we’re going to be stuck together for a while, and I wouldn’t want to make this hard for you. Besides, I also enjoy some alone and silent time. It’ll work out fine” He says, and by every sentence Kenma is cursing him more and more. Kuroo is nice, genuinely a good person. Of course, he would get partnered with someone like that.</p><p>“We can make a deal” he comments, looking anywhere but his partner “You can talk, sometimes, if you want. And then we can stay silent for the rest of it. I don’t promise to answer anything tho. I’m...I’m bad at conversation.” He explains, to which Kuroo just nods.</p><p>“That’s ok, I get that. If I bother you, then just tell me and I’ll stop” Kenma hums and nods in agreement and Kuroo nods back. He can’t be sure because of the masks, but Kenma is pretty sure Kuroo is smiling. </p><p>Everything goes well for a while. Kenma is able to do small tasks that turn the functioning of the ship and communication with earth harder. He corrupts important files, mess up wired, hacks codes that make difficult for other crewmates to get the job done. He is discreet about it, does his deed with small acts and Kuroo remains none wiser. Kenma ends up learning more and more about him, through time. Kuroo is surprisingly easy to talk to, and so respectful of Kenma’s boundaries it annoys him sometimes. </p><p>He is also extremely smart, sometimes he would go on tangents filled with human history and philosophical questions that Kenma could never muster to come up with by himself. Kenma hates to admit but sometimes, Kuroo even is a little bit funny. Just a little bit. And kind. God, Kuroo is so kind it kills Kenma a little. In the following weeks, he watches Kuroo go out of his way to help him and other people complete their tasks, goes an extra mile to make the best job possible, trying to cheer up the others when they might be having a bad day. He tells Kenma about his family back on earth, how he misses his grandma’s curry. On a moment of pure impulsiveness, Kenma tells him that he doesn’t have a home to go back to. He knows it’s not the right thing to do, to give a part of himself like this, to open up to someone that ideally will die soon by Kenma’s own hands and doings, but he couldn’t help it. When Kuroo squeezes his shoulder and tells him that maybe, when they’re back on earth again, then he can take Kenma out to eat curry and help create a home for himself, there is this warm feeling spreading through his chest that engulfs and eats the guilt completely. It’s a mistake Kenma can’t bring himself to regret. </p><p>All is well, until the day in which the siren sounds again, calling for another emergency meeting, this one called by Bokuto. Kenma freezes for a second when he hears it, but his body deflates in relaxation when the loud man reports that he and Akaashi found Suguru’s body together in the administration room. It’s impressive, really. Kenma is not sure how Akaashi managed to pull it off without Bokuto noticing. Maybe he is just that good, or maybe Bokuto is just that oblivious. Either way, it means that the both of them have solid alibis and no reason to worry. </p><p>His peaceful state of mind dies quickly, however, when Daichi requests that all of them to take a full scan on the medical bay. The ships IA wouldn’t be able to see if they were imposters, of course, but it would be able to identify if the origin of their ID cards were official or not, signifying if they were or were not from the company. Kenma highly doubted people would be suspicious of him, or Akaashi, but it was still unnerving. As they all make a line for the scan, there is a block of ice slowly forming on Kenma's chest, an uncomfortable feeling of 'things might go wrong at any second" that he doesn't like one bit. It's the same feeling as when he looks out the window, into the void, for too long. After all analysis were done, Kenma stands there, beside Kuroo, with his eyes trained on the floor.</p><p>The IA Voice reports, cold and metallic:</p><p>"There are two imposters among us"</p><p>Kenma scoffs at the 'us'. As if the IA could get killed. His line of thought is interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up to see Kuroo, standing beside him. </p><p>“Guess we’ll be even closer now” Kuroo tells him, light humour disguising the tense worry on his voice “Gotta make sure you stay safe” Kenma grunts, annoyed and tired.</p><p>“Yep, wouldn’t want any of us to end up getting murdered”</p><p>“Nops, sorry that you won’t be able to have your alone time any more besides sleeping and shower time” </p><p>Kenma sighs. This is his life now. He and Akaashi will probably have to just mess up the ship enough for them to have to go back to earth for maintenance, which he supposes is actually better. He really didn’t enjoy killing people. Maybe this was for the best after all, maybe things will be easier from now on. Maybe he can even relax a little.</p><p>Except of course he can’t, because it doesn’t even take two weeks for Akaashi to report Bokuto’s body. Kuroo and Kenma were together doing mapping, so he has a strong alibi, but as they make their way to the cafeteria there is an ice block slowly growing in his stomach. Akaashi shows up in a frenzy, parts of his suit splashed with dark and wet patches, informing that he went to shower and when he came back his partners body laid on the floor, covered in blood with a knife on the stomach. Kenma cursed Akaashi inside his head. As the captains discuss how to proceed, Kenma offers to help Akaashi to clean up. Alone, he asks Akaashi what is he even doing, why did he kill Bokuto.</p><p>“I might have underestimated his intelligence” He whispers back, scrubbing the sleeves of his suit “He noticed me cutting off wires. I couldn’t just let him go off and tell everyone else” Kenma takes a deep sigh, already annoyed with how difficult this turns the whole situation.</p><p>“Don’t kill anyone else. Let’s just damage the ship as much as we can until they have no option but to go back down and stop the mission” he tells him, and Akaashi nods, agreeing shortly. They stay the next few hours in silence, scrubbing away the dry blood.</p><p>Later on, when both come back to the rest of the group to end the meeting and reinforce the need of walking in pairs and being together all times, Kenma can’t help to notice that Kuroo is awfully quiet. After the meetings is over, as they silently walk back to their rooms, he asks if everything is ok. Kuroo takes a few minutes to answer.</p><p>“Bokuto was my friend” he tells him, voice cracking, as if he is about to cry. That alone would be enough to bring Kenma’s heart to beat faster, since Kuroo had never really demonstrated any negative emotion besides general stress and, sometimes, exhaustion. But beyond that, what really makes Kenma’s breath get caught on his throat, is the anger on Kuroo’s voice. The word ‘friend’ leaves his mouth almost strangled, covered in justified rage and grief. Kenma is filled with both pity and grief as he listens to the story of two young men who met on a training camp at 15 and had been in each other lives ever since. He quietly listens as Kuroo tells him about Bokuto’s mannerisms, how they bonded over silly jokes, about the one time in which Kuroo broke his leg and Bokuto visited him on the hospital every day until he got better, how they both applied for Captain &amp; Co. at the same time in hopes to work together and just be able to hang out and call it a job for the rest of their lives. Except that they weren’t counting on the dangers of the profession. They weren’t counting on people like Kenma. </p><p>There is this awful feeling squeezing Kenma’s heart, reminding him that Bokuto, Suguru, Terushima, and everyone else that had ever crossed his path, were human. He hates it. He wants to forget all that, focus on his mission, to end it all and go back to his desk job, where he doesn’t have to directly face the consequences of his actions.</p><p> “I’ll protect you Kenma” Kuroo says suddenly, startling Kenma back into reality “Can’t lose you too” he mutters before patting his shoulder and opening the door to Kenma’s room for him. “Stay here, ok? Don’t go out wandering without me, I don’t anyone to see you alone.” he tells him, and his voice is much lighter than before. There is only this huge sadness weighting it down. Kenma gulps, and can’t bring himself to disagree, so he simply nods. </p><p>“Ok. I won’t. Are you going to be ok?” he asks and Kuroo chuckles. </p><p>“Sure” he answers, but his voice is still unstable and the answer doesn’t satisfy Kenma at all. He would rather Kuroo cried, or cursed or did anything but pretended to be fine. Even if any other reaction had meant that Kenma had to deal with Kuroo’s grief and feelings, which would be much more uncomfortable. </p><p>“Kuroo…” he stars, hesitantly, not really sure what to say. He settles for something simple. A small truth in a sea of lies and much too complicated feelings. “I’m sorry.” Kuroo takes a moment, just stays there in silence, staring at the reflective glass on Kenma’s helmet. </p><p>“I know, Kenma. I know” he mutters, softly, before turning and going to his own bedroom. Kenma closes his own door, and although he goes to bed, his eyes stay stuck to the ceiling, finding impossible to fall asleep for a long time after that. </p><p>The next weeks pass in a blur. Time seems to be an illusion when every time you wake up, there is only the dark void outside your window. The imposters make progress painfully slowly, and Kenma can tell that Akaashi is growing more and more impatient every day that goes by. Akaashi’s anxiety to end the mission and go back home leads him to lash out and, more often than not, take impulsive decisions. Although Kenma had hoped that the last incident would be enough to at least scare him into inaction, his desires were strongly ignored by the universe. Maybe it was karma, maybe Kenma was finally paying for every wrong thing he had done throughout his life by being stuck on a ship having to kill people that he didn’t want to kill, and partnered with someone that apparently couldn’t stop killing them. </p><p>Kuroo is the one to find Kita’s body, as he walks into the common bathroom to shower, Kenma right behind him to watch the door. Kenma is filled with anger for being put in this position again, and not for the first time he wonders if Akaashi panicked or if he is secretly a psychopath who joined the corp to have an excuse for his murdering hobby. He is already starting to think of how he can possibly take the attention away from Akaashi, trying to remember who Kita’s partner was and how they can shift the blame on them or maybe even try to push for it to be seen as an accident, as they make their way to the cafeteria for the reunion. However, Kenma is not ready for Kuroo to be accused of the murder the moment they finish reporting the situation in which they found the body. </p><p>“Kuroo, I’m sorry, but the whole situation is very strange” Oikawa says, raising his hands. “I mean, you were the one to find the body, and that’s kinda sus”</p><p>“I do agree that Kuroo acts suspiciously” Ushijima states, and Oikawa twitches in annoyance. They had been partnered since the very beginning and Kenma could tell that Oikawa’s patience was wearing thin when it came to the man in the purple spacesuit. </p><p>Daichi looks down, stone quiet, for a second before nodding. A decision was made, And Kenma was sure he would not like it.</p><p>“I think it is time to vote.” he declares. “All in favour to expel Kuroo from the ship, raise your hands.” </p><p>Kenma watches in horror, as all crewmates, except for him and Kuroo raise their hands. </p><p>“This is unfair” he whispers, bitterly. “I was with him the whole time””</p><p>“Kenma, you said it yourself, you walked in after Kuroo. And he picked you up from your room to go shower, he could have murdered Kita and then got you to cover him.” Daichi points out and Kenma is about to open his mouth to protest when Akaashi cuts him off.</p><p>“Kenma, I understand you don’t want to lose your partner, especially as you might have grown so close during this period. I understand your grief, I also miss Bokuto-San” Akaashi says and Kenma grinds his teeth strongly against each other, filled with anger “But please understand, it’s time for Kuroo to go. We can not risk it” the rest of the crewmates agree and before Kenma can say anything, Kuroo presses a hand against his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s ok Kenma. The decision has been made.” He says. “I’ll direct myself to the releasing vent. It was a pleasure to know and work with all of you. I’m sorry it has to end this way”  Kuroo tells, polite and diplomatic as ever. Oikawa scoffs and Kenma swallows down the guilt and anger.</p><p>“I’ll walk with you” Kenma says, because he doesn’t really want to tell Kuroo goodbye. Because a part of him wants to apologize. Because there is a tiny voice on the back of his mind that maybe, just maybe, he can find a way for Kuroo to escape. Maybe they could even escape together, go back down alone, change their names, finally eat the curry that Kuroo always talked about. But that was all sweet daydream, and this was gritty reality. There are no extra ships or place for them to hide. There is only the void and the voting results. </p><p>“Are you sure Kenma? You shouldn’t be alone with him.” Akaashi says, and Kenma is this close to send all to hell and kill him with his bare hands the next time they’re alone.</p><p>“If Kuroo wanted to kill me, he could have done in one of the million times we were alone these past weeks” Kenma says, and his voice is so cold and sharp that none of the others dare to say anything again. </p><p>He and Kuroo walk side by side, until they approach the releasing platform. Kenma stays by the wall and Kuroo helps him to strap his torso to the security wall, so Kenma’s body wouldn’t get pulled into the void with him. </p><p>“Kuroo, I-” he starts, not really knowing what to say, but gets quickly interrupted.</p><p>“Can I take your helmet off?” Kuroo asks, and Kenma blinks for a second, surprised. “I just... I want to see what you look like. Before I go.” He tells him and it takes a second or two, but eventually Kenma  nods.</p><p>“Only if you do the same” he tells Kuroo, who chuckles and mutters a ‘fair enough’, before and raising his hands to take off his own gear. Kenma mimics him and a few seconds of fumbling, they both find themselves staring at each other. </p><p>Kenma never really took the time to wonder about what Kuroo, or any of them really, looked like under the suits, but getting to see what the other looked like did sent a small thrills down his spine. Kuroo was...attractive, there was no denying in that. His eyes were a hazel colour that reminded Kenma of his favourite tea, and his lips looked soft. His mouth was curved in a smile that looked too good. In Kenma’s opinion no one should look good like that when they were about to die. To counter that, at least his hair was an absolute disaster. It was black and extremely messy, pointing up in different directions and falling over his right eye. Kenma wondered if that was because of the helmet or if it was always rebellious and anti-gravity like this. </p><p>“Your eyes are gorgeous. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a colour like this before” Kuroo whispers, interrupting Kenma’s analysis of him. </p><p>“Why did you agree to this? Why didn’t you try to defend yourself or accuse someone else?” Kenma asks, bluntly</p><p>“There was no one for me to accuse Kenma. It’s better like this.”</p><p>“Why are you giving up?” He insists, distressed and Kuroo sighs.</p><p>“I told you,” Kuroo says in a quiet voice “Gotta make sure you stay safe.” The statement fills Kenma’s ears and it takes a second for him to process what Kuroo means by that. When it does, the truth of the situation washes over him like a wave of a sea made of dread and fear. When he speaks again, his voice is croaky, weak. He feels like there is salt water filling his lungs. </p><p>“You knew?” Kenma asks, but as soon as he does, the shock and surprise that rippled through his body were rapidly washed away. Of course, Kuroo knew. He was smart, way smarter than he got credit for. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked, horrified</p><p>Kuroo smiled and touched his face. The answer is right there, on the warmth of his hand, the crook of his smile. </p><p>Smitten. </p><p>Kenma hated it. He hated that smile, and he hated that he wanted to see that look on Kuroo’s face forever. Above all, Kenma hated the rising suspicion on his chest that told him that if he were to have a picture taken of them, at that very moment, he might be able to find the same sort of sad and soft look on his own eyes. The expression reserved for those who had the misfortune to fall in love in a forbidden time, with someone that they shouldn’t. </p><p>“I'm sorry, Kenma,” Kuroo said, an overwhelming sadness in his voice and undeniable fondness in his eyes. “Can’t lose you too” Kuroo whispers, before pressing the button on the releasing platform and being plopped out of the ship. Kenma holds himself back and watches his body float into the dark void of the galaxy. The IA voice boomed the message through the speakers:</p><p>“Kuroo was not an impostor. Two impostors remain.”</p><p>The game continues.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, hi, hello<br/>this was very dumb but I had fun writing it and hopefully it was at least a little bit angsty? maybe?<br/>Thank you for reading, feedback is always greatly appreciated, and if you'd like to see me screaming about Kuroo and yearning and pain, you can always find me on <a>twitter</a>!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>